Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to a liquid crystal panel, a manufacturing method thereof and a liquid crystal display.
Liquid crystal displays are a kind of flat panel display commonly in use nowadays, and parallax barrier displays are a kind of most popular stereoscopic display.
Generally, the parallax barrier display is manufactured by disposing a parallax barrier on one surface of the display. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional diagram of a parallax barrier display in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, light blocking strips 12 are fabricated on one surface of a parallax barrier substrate 11. The light blocking strips 12 may be formed of black materials such as black resin or printed films. The location, height and angle of the parallax barrier substrate 11 provided with the light blocking strips 12 are adjusted, and then the parallax barrier substrate 11 is attached onto a display 14 with the surface provided with the light blocking strips 12 facing the display 14. Thus, due to the parallax barrier, one eye of the viewer can only see the odd-number-column pixels or the even-number-column pixels through the slits between the light blocking strips 12. Two images, displayed by the odd-number-column pixels and the even-number-column pixel respectively, are a stereoscopic image pair with parallax. The image seen by the left eye and the image seen by the right eye will be blended by the human brain, and a stereoscopic sense can present before the viewer.
In the prior art, the parallax barrier display is manufactured manually, and the accuracy is hard to be ensured. In addition, there must be an air layer between the parallax barrier and the surface of the display. The air layer can reflect or refract the light, which will deteriorate the displaying quality.